<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two is better than One by hartieseen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094404">Two is better than One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartieseen/pseuds/hartieseen'>hartieseen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartieseen/pseuds/hartieseen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is (Y/n)’s boyfriend of 5 months, but he can’t seem to satisfy her sexual needs. What happens when both Levi and Eren step in to help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two is better than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is POST timeskip, characters are 18+ consenting adults. And This is shameless smut lolll. Keep in mind I have not actually watched much of AOT so things I say in reference to the world may be inaccurate! Also it’s my first smut and not edited~~peace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had just finished making out with Armin. The two of you had been dating for 5 months, but that was about as far as you’d gotten. Sure, he was cute and a total gentlemen, but you were always left wanting more. You wanted to go all the way with him, but you didn’t know how to communicate that to him when you were so shy. You gave him one last kiss before you had to go. You heat was throbbing between your legs and you desperately needed release. </p><p>You walked down the hallway of the survey corps dorms, realizing your room was all the way on the other end of the building. You couldn’t wait that long. You opened a random door and went in, the lights were off so you couldn’t see anything. You didn’t care to turn them on a check if anyone was there. Your fingers found their way to your pussy, dipping down to stimulate your aching clit through your pants. You gasped at the action, immediately rubbing harder to quickly get your release. </p><p>And that’s when you heard breathing. “What do you think you’re doing, (Y/n)?” The voice of your Captain reverberated in your ear. You nearly screamed and fell back but someone caught you as they turned on a light. Levi’s face was illuminated in the light, conflicted and angry. </p><p>“Captain, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were in here,” you gushed, placing your hands on his chest for support. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be in my own office, brat?” </p><p>You looked around and realized that it was in fact his office. “Oh...” you trailed off. </p><p>“Do you want to tell me what you were doing just now?” Levi’s voice was husky in your ear, the sensation going straight to your heat. </p><p>“Well-“ you clenched your legs, trying to cover up the fact you were still extremely aroused. </p><p>“I want to know why you thought you could come in here and do this to me,” he said, pressing you against his desk. Only then did you feel something rock hard against your stomach. You looked down to see a giant bulge in his pants. You gulped, desire coursing through you at the sight. You’d never seen Armins cock, but you had seen him get a boner when you kissed, and it never looked as massive as the man’s before you.<br/>
Without thinking, you grind against him, a jolt of pleasure shocking you both.<br/>
“(Y/n),” Levi warns, on the verge of losing control.</p><p>You knew this was wrong. You had a boyfriend and Levi was your superior, but you couldn’t help yourself, not when this fine specimen of a man was in front of you.<br/>
Your pressed up against him, your arms going to wrap around his neck as you kissed him. He went rigid for a moment but was then he was kissing you back, and hard. The sensation was nothing like kissing Armin, whose lips were gentle and delicate. Levi was the opposite. His mouth was crushed against yours as his tongue dove into your mouth hungrily. You could barely register him propping you up on he desk lowering you on your back as he leaned over you. You moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue against yours as he devoured you. You felt his hands trail up under your stomach to grope your breasts, which he did so sensually. </p><p>But your shirt was tight and it made it hard to access them. You were about to tell him to take it off when he ripped it open, sending buttons flying into the air. You blushed at the action, covering your face. “What, Arlert never been this impatient?” He smirked, undoing your bra as well. </p><p>“Um-we never...did anything like this,” you said hesitantly. The most you’d done was Armin giving you a hickey—he’d never touched you like you wanted.<br/>
Levi suddenly stopped. “Wait—so that means...are you a virgin?” He asked and you nodded.<br/>
Levi sucked in a breath. “Fuck,”<br/>
“What’s wrong?” </p><p>Levi looked down at where you lay on the table, face flushed and plush breasts out as he stood between your thighs. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck you. “It’s just—are you sure you want to do this?” He asked gruffly.<br/>
You had never been so sure in your life. You grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands flush against your boobs. “Yes. I want it,” you said, needy as you humped against his crotch. </p><p>Levi couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a glistening 6 pack, a sturdy chest built from being in the Survey Corps for years. He attacked your neck, sucking and biting on your sensitive spots. You moaned and threw your head back, the noise sending a pulse straight to his throbbing cock. He moved on to your breasts, taking the whole of one them in his left hand while his lips enveloped your nipple. He gently bit down on the tip, his tongue swirling around it. The sensation of someone else doing this for you was too much. He pulled away, a stream of saliva connecting his mouth to your plump nipple. He moved onto the other one while your thighs squeezed around him and you writhed in pleasure. </p><p>He trailed kisses down your stomach before coming to the waist band of your pants. He looked up to you for permission and you nodded eagerly. He smirked at that, he pulling them down expertly. “You’re so impatient, (Y/n). Just how much has Arlert been neglecting you?” He said in a low voice, his hands riding up your bare thighs. You shivered at the sensation. </p><p>“I-I don’t know,” you muttered out weakly. All you could pay attention to was his hand trailing up your inner thigh, so close to your heat but not touching it. Levi licked his lips as his eyes traveled over your mostly naked body, taking in all your erotic curves. </p><p>You were dying for stimulation. You spread your legs suggestively, your hand moving down to your dripping pussy. Levi quickly grabbed your wrist to stop you. “No. That’s for me,” he growled.<br/>
“Then touch me already,” You whined.<br/>
Levi shut you up with a kiss, his hand finally dipping between your legs. You gasped as his fingers brushed over your clit through the thin fabric of your panties. </p><p>“You’re soaking wet,” he remarked, suddenly picking you up off the desk and dropping you on the sofa in the center of the room. He climbed on top of you, his fingers finding your pussy again as he dove under the waist band of your panties. His bare fingers were now diving into your slit, rubbing you in all the right places. </p><p>“M-more! Inside-“ you begged.<br/>
Levi smirked but obeyed your command. PUlling your panties off and throwing them to the floor in one Swift motion, his finger plunged inside you. You tightened at the action, adjusting to the foreign sensation of something inside you. He pumped it slowly, before adding another finger. You found your self awaiting his every movement, grinding your pussy into his knuckles for more friction. You had never felt something like this. His fingers curled inside you, sending jolts of pleasure through your core. You felt the building heat of orgasm as he went faster, focused on moving his hand in a way that felt best to you. </p><p>“Levi,” you moaned as you locked eyes. His orbs were dark with unsatiated lust. You were so hot and tight and wet around his digits that he couldn’t help but imagine how good his dick would feel inside you.<br/>
. And that’s when the door opened and Eren barged in, anger evident on his face. </p><p>“What are you doing to her?!” He accused Levi. Your eyes widened in dismay. Why was he here? You didn’t want him—or anyone to see you in this shameful state!</p><p>“Nothing she doesn’t want me to, brat,” Levi fired back. </p><p>“(Y/n)-“ Eren started when suddenly Levi sped up the pace of his fingers going in and out of you until you were practically jolting from the motion, throwing your head back as you began to see stars.<br/>
“Oh..!” You moaned loudly, too blinded by pleasure to worry about Eren watching you. Levi continued to slam his fingers into you as your body convulsed in orgasm, sneering at Eren as he did it. </p><p>The brown haired man watched in heated desire as you found your release on Levi’s fingers, he just couldn’t help it. He’d always been jealous of his best friend for being able to date you. </p><p>When you finally came down from your high, Levi pulled out of you, his fingers dripping with your slick. You became aware of both men staring down at you. You sat up in embarrassment, covering your chest. </p><p>“W-Why are you here, Eren?” You could barely look him in the eyes after what he just saw. </p><p>“Why are you here, doing this? What about Armin?” </p><p>You didn’t now how to answer, but Levi quickly answered for you. “Because he couldn’t fuck her like she wanted,” he said, pulling you onto his lap, your back on his chest. You were now facing eren fully to your dismay, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off you. </p><p>“Seems like she’s still hungry for more, Jaeger,” Levi said, his hands coming to grip either of your thighs and spread your legs apart. Erens face flushed at your pussy being on full display for him. </p><p>“L-Levi-“ You whimpered. </p><p>“What is it, (Y/n)? What do you want Eren to do to you?” </p><p>You bit your lip, peering at the man in front of you who had an obvious hard on. Your hand went down to your heat, spreading it with your fingers.<br/>
“Down here,” you said breathily, “I’m still hot,” </p><p>Just like Levi had, Eren snapped at your seductiveness, diving to his knees in between your legs. He had a conflicted look on his face, looking up to you, wondering if it was really okay when you had a boyfriend. But you couldn’t think about that right now. Consequences were something for future you to deal with. </p><p>“Hurry it up, brat, while I’m willing to share her,” Levi growled. </p><p>Within a second Erens mouth had dove into your pussy. You moaned, gripping his hair as his tongue slid over your hole and up to your clit, flicking the tip over it relentlessly. Your legs clenched around his head as Levi played with your nipples simultaneously. If you hand known what the pleasure of a man felt like you’d have done this a lot sooner. </p><p>As Eren went harder and harder on your heat, his tongue thrashing in a way that reminded you of his Titan, you felt like you were going to lose your mind. The sounds coming out of you were unlike any you’d ever made before. They turned Levi on, evident by the hard throbbing presence you felt on your ass. </p><p>“Does Eren’s tongue fucking feel that good?” Levi’s husky voice sounded in your ear. </p><p>You could only reply in a gasp as you convulsed, Erens tongue deep in your core, wildly pumping. His mouth was so hot and wet against you as he relentlessly assaulted your clit. You rode out the waves of your climax but he wasn’t going any softer. </p><p>“Jaeger-“ Levi warned, but he didn’t stop. </p><p>“Oh, Eren..!” You cried as his tongue went faster and faster, quickly bringing on another orgasm you were not prepared for. You threw your head back on Levi’s shoulders as your back arched, Eren still deep in your heat as he held your thighs in place . Your entire body shook, overwhelming you with blinding pleasure. Tears slipped out of your eyes at the intensity of such raw stimulation. </p><p>When Eren finally took his mouth off you, you were a trembling mess, gasping for air as you tried to recover. Levi glared at Eren. “What the fuck was that, Jaeger?” </p><p>Eren just licked his lips in satisfaction, savoring the taste of you. You were even sweeter than he’d imagined. You couldn’t help but blush as you realized what had just happened. Eren Jaeger has eaten you out—ferociously, at that. And by the looks of the dampened bulge in his pants...he wanted more. </p><p>“Fuck, now I want a taste,” Levi now wished he had kept you for himself, jealous of how fucking satisfied Eren looked. For him to lose control like that you must’ve been delicious.</p><p>“C’mon, this is killing me,” Erens hand went to his dick, which was painfully restrained by his pants. </p><p>“Be patient, you horny brat. Fucking let her rest after dining on her like that,” </p><p>You were still in a daze, exhausted from the orgasms, but as you eyed Eren you knew you wanted it. </p><p>“I’m fine, Levi,” you said as you shifted in his lap, purposely so your heat put pressure on his crotch. </p><p>He groaned at the movement and you wriggled slightly.<br/>
“Fuck...guess you’re more needy than I thought,” his hands went to his belt and unbuckled it, his throbbing cock finally springing free. </p><p>At your front, Eren looked desperate as well. You glanced up at him before reaching for his waist band, pulling it down so his cock popped out. It was pulsing a veiny, dripping with precum, the sight made you clench. </p><p>Eren stares down at you as you took it into your hands, lightly gliding your fingers over it. He sucked in a breath at the motion, immediately craving more stimulation. </p><p>“You like what you see, (Y/n)? You made it like that,” Levi murmured in your ear, grinding his dick against your ass. You suddenly lifted yourself slightly so as to sit on his dick, gasping as it slipped between your legs. His hot rod was now sliding against your pussy, begging to be let inside. </p><p>“Can I put it in now?” He asked, his hands hot in your waist. </p><p>“Yes,” you replied eagerly, continuing to stroke Eren’s cock. </p><p>You felt the tip at your entrance and then suddenly he was plunging deep inside you.  You yelped in pain, tightly gripping Eren to ground yourself. </p><p>“And you were telling me not to be rough,” Eren glared at Levi. </p><p>Ignoring him, Levi paused for a moment to let you adjust to him. “Sorry babe. I was too impatient,” </p><p>But you didn’t care. You just needed him to do it again. You lifted yourself and dropped yourself on his cock and he let out a deep groan, reeling his head back. </p><p>Eren wanted nothing more than to pull you off Levi and take you for himself. He’d never seen Levi lose his composure like this, which meant you must feel heavenly. </p><p>“So that’s how you want it, huh?” Levi sneered, suddenly lifting you up and placing you in doggy style. Then he pulled back and slammed into your wet hole, giving you no time to prepare. You cried out at the sensation of his thick cock inside you, fucking you mercilessly. </p><p>Despite all this, you saw Erens eyes shimmering with jealously. He needed your attention. You went back to his cock, this time, bringing your lips to it. You put the tip in your mouth, letting your tongue Swirl over it as Levi continued to ram you from behind. </p><p>Eren moaned as you started pumping with your hand and sucking with your mouth at the same time. Mikasas blowjobs couldn’t begin to compare to yours.</p><p>You couldn’t think straight as Levi went harder and harder into your pussy, messing you up inside. “Youre so fucking tight,” Levi felt like his dick would melt with Your hot walls tight around him. He hadn’t even needed to use lube you were so wet. And then you started clench. With each thrust you felt a hot feeling bubble up in your core, bringing you ecstasy. You were clenching so hard as a result. Levi cursed under his breath, preparing his piston. </p><p>And then he started pounding. The first hit send you flying forward, forcing Erens cock down your throat. You nearly gagged, but at the same time feeling Eren grip your hair in pleasure wasn’t so bad. You allowed his cock to assault your throat, slamming in and out. You didn’t know if you’d be able to talk after this, but he tasted so good you didn’t care. </p><p>You were being pounded from both ends, your eyes rolling back in your head. </p><p>“Im gonna cum inside, (Y/n),” Levi said from behind you, gripping your hips as he reached his climax. His body shuddered in release as he continued to thrust into you. His cum spurted deep into you, a hot sensation filling you up. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum too-“ Eren warned. You desperately sucked on his cock, reaching orgasm just as his hot sticky cum flooded your mouth. </p><p>Levi continued with a few more thrusts into your cum filled pussy, finishing you off. He pulled out, turning you over to admire his work, your pussy contracting as his cum leaked out of you. </p><p>“You came in her mouth, brat?” He watched as you gulped it down, some of it escaping and dripping down your chin. </p><p>“I could say the same to you,” eren shot back, his cheeks becoming heated at the sight of you absolutely ruined. </p><p>They both sat back against the sofa with a sigh, breathing heavily. </p><p>But you weren’t anywhere near done. You sat up and clambered onto Erens lap. His cock was still painfully erect, exactly how you wanted it. </p><p>“(Y/n)—?” He questioned. </p><p>“Looks like this little slut wants more cock,” Levi peered at you, biting his lip at how hot and bothered you looked. </p><p>“are you sure..?” Eren asked, his face flushing as his eyes raked over your naked body. </p><p>You nodded, your face innocent yet seductive—it turned him on so much. His lips captured yours in a slow, languid kiss that sent your head spinning. His hot hands ran over your waist to grip your ass and you moaned into his mouth.<br/>
Abruptly, he flipped you over so your back was to the cushions. </p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in close. “Put it in,” you whispered in his ear. Eren shivered in delight, angling his cock at your tight entrance. He slowly pushed in, sending delightful sparks of pleasure through you as he settled deep in your core. “It’s all the way in,” he groaned. You clenched your walls tight around his throbbing member, teasing him. </p><p>“Mmph,” Eren pulled out and quickly slammed back in. Your eyes widened at the girth of his cock, your body jolting as he repeatedly thrusted into you. He hit a spot deep inside you that sent you reeling, moaning in ecstasy.<br/>
“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me, (Y/n),” Levi’s voice came as you felt him grab you from behind, chest against your back as Eren continued to drill into you.<br/>
“What do you say about taking it from the back?” His deep voice suggested. </p><p>Your stomach coiled tight, apprehensive of that new type of pleasure. “Do it. Fuck, do me however you want,” you begged. </p><p>Levi smirked, sticking his fingers in your mouth. “Suck.” He ordered. You had no choice but to obey, your tongue sliding recklessly over his digits as you coated them in your spit. “Good girl.”<br/>
Eren watched as Levi pulled them out, a string of saliva connecting your mouth to them. He growled, crushing his lips on your swollen ones in a jealous rage, as if trying to reclaim them as his. </p><p>You gasped, barely able to breath when you felt a presence at your back hole. Levi’s fingers slick in your spit rubbed around it before a single one breached you. He slowly pumped it in an out, getting you used to the feeling. Pressure built up in your ass as he added another finger, slamming them into the hilt. Your threw your head back against his shoulder in a high moan, the new sensation unbearable along with Eren railing you. “Put yours in already, Levi,” you gasped. </p><p>“So impatient,” Levi chided before his pulsing, hard dick caught on your anal hole. You nearly screamed as he shoved it in, a dark, burning pleasure rolling up your spine at the action. </p><p>“Fuck,” you moaned, grinding down onto both of their dicks. They took this as a sign to pick up the speed. Your eyes rolled back in your head once again, caught in between the two men fucking so ferociously on both sides. Your worries about cheating on Armin dissolved more and with each thrust they made deep into your core. You felt a blinding pleasure building up in your lower half, so white and hot you could barely comprehend it.</p><p>“Faster, faster,” you pleaded. Eren rammed himself in over and over, clenched between your thighs as they both held your legs up for easier access. Levi moaned into your neck, his lips against your soft skin as he slammed his dick up your ass. It was tighter than anything he’d fucked before. And then you felt it breaking upon you, an orgasm so intense you felt as if you’d faint. “Eren, Levi!” You called out as they pounded you in unison, both close to their climax. </p><p>And then it hit you like a tidal wave, you entire body arching as you convulsed around their cocks. With a guttural groan, the two men spilled inside you, their last few thrusts bringing you to the high that had been building up for so long. They continued into the aftershocks of your climax, not bothering to pull out as they both slumped against you. The men indulging in the hot wet pressure your holes provided as you took a shuddering breath. Tears slipped from your eyes at the satisfaction from the sex. </p><p>One thing was clear: Armin would never be able to fuck your brains out like these men had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>